Mary and raven teen titans go cross over with mary chapter 2
by Kingemo879421
Summary: The next chapter to my cross over story is don but I'm going to let you know this is a very kinky story with a lil horror moment in it this fanfic is for only the ones who know about teen titans go and alice in wonderland this chapter is also rated R with adult sceans you think you seen raven act like a lil girl before you think you seen alice go insane before ?


( Mary ) -mary falls back and crawls to the wall unable to do anything-

( Alice ) - her aura rises over her body and her skin begins to chang and she steps back far as she can hoping raven come in soon -

( Raven ) -raven comes in and sees alice changing quickly bolting to her and snatching her up in her cloak-

( Alice ) - she had eyes close and stared screaming at her dark it got in raven cloak and was still trying to shift-

( Raven ) -you hear ravens voice- "shhhhh it's okay calm yourself

( Alice ) - she then had shifted as she wanted to get out of her cloak as soon as she can was now bloody mary and shifted but was still trying to shift into her 2nd fourm of bloody mary as the killer cat -

( Raven ) *Raven* -sighs- i'm sorry dear -she lets you out of her cloak but in a cage made of energy-

( Alice ) - she trys to break the cage and cant gets out of her -

( Raven ) *Raven* -walks to Mary helping her up and walking her to the cage- "talk to alice dear help her ge back to us"

( Alice ) - her eyes was demonic red and she wanted some blood and coudent get she then shifted into her smaller cat and didnt have no were to go -

( Mary ) *Mary* -blushes and sits on the floor- p-please Alice,Please calm down y-your scaring me

( Alice ) - she looks at mary and looks at her in the eyes and sits in the cage -

( Mary ) *Mary* A-Alice? why won't you talk to me?

( Alice ) - she was calming down and her aura rises as she was shifting back to normal looking at mary thinking is her mom - Mommy ?

( Mary ) -reaches for her softly brushing her hand on her cheek- n-no love it's me Mary

( Alice ) - she would softly purs as she brush her cheek and shifted back to normal falling back in the cage passin out -

( Mary ) -snaps making the cage dispel and pulls her into my lap- poor baby

( Alice ) - she had passed from not been abel to get aby blood of the past 3 hour she shifted -

( Mary ) -blushes softly- hey hun i got an idea

( Raven ) - she looks ups at you - whats the idea ?

( Mary ) -whispers in your ear -

( Raven ) - she blushes and gigles then her eyes glows and makes a 6 inches cock appers -

( Mary )-blushes- a-a lil bigger plz?

( Raven ) how big ?

( Mary ) -whispers in your ear 13 in.

( Raven ) - her eyes stayed white as she made the cock grow 13 in and it made her exstremly hrony and she was already from growing it -

( Mary ) mmmm wonderful now lean it down a bit for me?

( Raven ) - she leans her cock down so she can get to it -

( Mary ) mmmm -rubs my wet little pussy over your entire length-

( Raven ) - she would purs softly as she rubs it on her pussy -

( Mary ) mmmm you like that feeling?

( Raven ) it it feels good but I having felt this kind of feeling before -

( Mary ) mmmm you wanna push it in?

( Raven ) - she looked a bit nervouse and looked at you - you you want me to push it in ?

( Mary ) or i could ;3

( Raven ) can can you please ? im new to it

( Mary ) -smiles as i rub my wet little hole up the length of your new cock and slam down on it hungrilly taking it to the base-

( Raven ) - she stays still as she pushed herr self down on her cock and dont do anything until she say so -

( Mary ) mmmm let it out moan fior me luv

( Raven ) - she starts to moan soflty -

(Mary ) mmmm there we go -rides you harder my cock getting hard and pointing at your lips bobbing softly-

( Raven) - she wouuld moan louder as she ride her harder -and looks at her cock and start to slowly puts it in her mouth -

( Mary ) mmmm that's it baby girl suck your "binky" and play with your "toy"

( Raven) - she nods and sucks it going down on far as she can go -

( Mary ) mmmm -grunts as i thrust down your throat- that's it yummy right?

( Raven ) - she nods her head as she thrusted in her throat and kept sucking her off -

( Mary ) mmmmm

( Raven ) - she had her eyes close and her cock was extremly hard in her pussy right now -

(Mary ) mmmmmm s-so good

( Raven ) - she was starting to drip in her pussy more but never felt this feeling before -

( Mary ) mmmmm i-it's so good

( Raven ) - she was liking this feeling like she was about to release something but she didnt know how to tell mary hat was about to happen -

( Mary ) -she squeaks softly and thrusts one last time down her throat as she screams- mmm i-i'm cunning!

( Raven ) - she opens her eyes and as she was moaing and screamed her name - mmmmmm mary do it do the cuming!

( Mary ) -cums down your throat as i scream- mmmm

( Raven ) - she swallos all of it down until she stopped cuming and she felt her self about do cuming - Mary im doing the cuming!

( Mary ) mmmm yes impregnate me!

( Raven ) - she didnt waste anytime and cums inside her pussy hard as she go with raven been a demon in all it could hurt a little -

( Mary ) -squeaks and passes out after she finishes in me-

Guest_bladekittenfemmy: -squeaks and passes out after she finishes in me-


End file.
